Mr Coffe
by Nacex96
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Porque Sasuke Uchiha no. Pero cupido tiene otros planes. un buen libro y una buena taza de cafe te hace desconectarte del mundo pero a travez del cristal la ve pasar. AU


MR. COFEE

Nunca había creído en eso que algunos llaman amor a primera vista, ya que solo es un gusto carnal y el amor va más allá de la apariencia, se supone que es un estado metafísico donde manifiesta la bienaventuranza en el cual el universo se funda, el amor es una fuerza que el autor del universo hizo descender hasta la realidad material e inerte y oscura con el fin de que los habitantes del mundo retornasen a él. El amor es signo de verdadero gozo, el amor es deleite, siendo un camino a la vida aunque hay caminos errados.

Si, muchos suelen confundir el amor con distintas ¿fuerzas? Pues a como dije al principio, el amor a primera vista es simple atracción carnal, y con esa creencia muchas personas pierden el enfoque al verdadero camino del amor.

Si puede que haya leído mucho sobre filosofía y sobre el amor. He buscado ese camino pero simplemente no llego a encontrarlo, tal vez creo un poco en el pensamiento griego de que la perfección de las personas se alcanza entre un balance de la sabiduría y la belleza, ósea lo espiritual, ya sea conocimiento y personalidad, como lo físico.

Claro que no creo que esa perfección solo la tengas los hombres como los griegos creían, pues si me atraen las mujeres, solo que no he encontrado a la indicada, al amor de mi vida.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 26 años, llevo a cargo la empresa familiar junto con mi hermano Itachi, pero mi pasatiempo favorito siempre ha sido la lectura, siempre he sido serio quizás rayando en una personalidad fría y puede que algo introvertida, pues analizo muchos las situaciones y a las personas, se dice que eso puede ser un problema pero hasta ahora me ido bien de esa manera, físicamente soy un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro con unos extraños reflejos azulados, ojos negros y mido 1.82 mts.

Puede que parezca estúpido pero siempre he tratado de encontrar a mi chica perfecta pero no he podido lograrlo, pues al ser yo una persona tan perfeccionista, le encuentro cualquier error a las chicas, y sé que puede molestarlas pero odio la superficialidad con la que hablan o intentar conseguir algo, No soy un misógino, por mucho que me sepa "La mujer es un ser cabello largo e ideas cortas" de Schopenhauer, las mujeres me parecen sumamente hermosas, y la inocencia y la timidez, la hacen la mezcla perfecta de todo pero intelectualmente ¿Qué sucede? Mujeres lindas, cerebros pequeños, mujeres inteligentes muy descuidadas físicamente, mujeres lindas e inteligente tienen novios aunque estarían dispuestas a ser infieles…. Y eso no me gusta.

Cosas por lo misma perfección que busco no encuentro nada, pero aunque lo intento con chicas que me presenten mis amigos pero da igual ya que no hay esa química o ese cosquilleo en el estómago del que todos hablan.

En este preciso momento me encuentro leyendo un libro en Mr. Coffe, un local dirigido principalmente para lectores y para comer algún postre y tomar una humeante y deliciosa taza de café, como adoro el olor a un café amargo y el olor de las páginas de un libro nueva, más la bella música que se escuchaba a través de los alto parlantes, un concierto de violines de Tchaikovski, sentado en la última mesa al lado de la enorme ventana, quizás no era un local muy concurrido y eso me encantaba aún más.

-¿puedo tomar su orden Sr. Uchiha? –habló la mesera, era una joven llamada Matsuri, trabaja de medio tiempo en este local para pagar su universidad, chica linda, estudiosa pero muy joven y además no es mi tipo

-Lo de siempre –Dije sin más, pues ansioso por continuar la lectura

-¿algún postre?

-¿algún especial del día? –pregunté yo.

-Tiramisú –cortésmente me respondió

-perfecto –dije secamente, no quería ser grosero ni descortés pero la lectura me llamaba.

Así se retiró tomada mi orden, me puse los lentes nuevamente en los ojos, mis lentes de lectura; Cuando retomaría mi lectura, inconscientemente mire a través de la ventana y no podía quedar más que absorto.

Ella caminaba en la acera, pasando a mi lado con unos cuantos centímetros de separación y el cristal, claro está, con unos bajos zapatos negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja, su perfil era completamente perfecto y proporcionado, a cada paso que daba era como si mis pulmones no procesaran el aire, mi corazón detuvo su palpitar por unos segundos.

Los segundos por los cuales transito frente a mí, se habían vuelto horas, pero tristemente la descensión de mi estado sería muy rápida y la caída muy fuerte, ya que me sentí volar.

No quería que desapareciera de mi vista, ni de mi vida. Coincidimos en nuestros caminos y nada más pero quisiera que caminara siempre junto a mí, con ese estrambótico cabello rosado y esos grandes y vivaces ojos verdes.

Al reaccionar, apresuradamente y sin pensar del todo bien, deje mi libro sobre la mesa y Salí del local con la esperanza de verla ¿y después qué? Pues no lo sé. Pero desgraciadamente para mí, ella ya no estaba, como si se hubiera evaporado o simplemente hubiera sido cosa de mi imaginación.

Volví a mi asiento bajo la atenta mirada de la mesera, pues yo no suelo tener este tipo de arranques aunque sin ninguna palabra, pues no debo explicación de mis actos a nadie, volví a la lectura, sin poder concentrarme muy bien.

Cuando me sirvieron el café, rápidamente di un sorbo, tal vez su amargo sabor me ayudaba a concentrarme, pero nada.

Tuve que retirarme al poco tiempo de acabar el postre y el café, ya que estaba seguro que mi concentración no volvería a mí al menos ese día.

Derrotado llegue a mi casa, esa enorme casa, en la cual vivía solo.

Esa enorme casa, de dos plantas, completamente rodeada de hermosos jardines, piscinas y pérgolas con su mesa para poder leer mientras se observaba el ocaso, Una habitación principal de enorme tamaño y lujoso decorado, un cuarto de servicio, dos de invitados y dos más, que él quería preparar para un futuro para sus hijos, la caseta del perro, un cuarto de juegos, una oficina, un pequeño estudio con biblioteca, dos hermosas salas y la vista de la segunda planta en el voladizo; cualquiera que viera esa casa por su tamaño pensaría que era una mansión, pero nada más era una casa, ni una mansión… ni un hogar, solo una casa…

Con un suspiro, me despojé de mis zapatos y me puse mis pantuflas y me fue directamente al estudio, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y enfocarme en el trabajo, era lo mejor, una atracción física no me arruinaría el día ¿o sí?

.

.

.

.

Posiblemente sea la semana más loca de mi vida, pero todos los días a la misma hora, yo llegaba al café, tratando de visualizarla una vez más pero nada, exactamente una semana desde que la vi, y estaba ahí, con la esperanza de volver a verla, aun teniendo fe en ello, pero nada ocurrió.

Suspire cansado, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan crédulo? Quizás solo fue cosa de mi extraña imaginación, así que me iría, ya era algo tarde, eran las 10 de la noche y era el único cliente, observaba a Matsuri preparando para cerrar, pague mi cuenta y me dispuse a salir.

Al encontrarme en la calle, dispuesto a subir a mi auto recibí un mensaje de mi madre, quería que le hiciera el favor de pasar por ella al hospital de Konoha, se encontraba sumamente cerca, así que subí, y avance unos cuantos metros, al bajar e ir a las puertas del hospital…

Volví a verla, estaba con una bata blanca puesta, y hablaba con un niño en silla de ruedas que al parecer había sido dado de alta, avance tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero estando algo nervioso.

Al pasar a su lado ella dirige su mirada hacia mí y yo la enfrento sin temor, nos vimos por unos segundos, ella con incredulidad, puesto que jamás en su vida me ha visto, simplemente no me conoce, pero yo… yo me enamoro.

Traté de incorporarme y continuar sin mirar atrás, debí de parecer un bicho frente a ella.

Escuche su suave risa, con todas las ganas de voltear pero gracias a mi razonamiento no me gire siquiera.

Encontré a mi madre esperándome en el pasillo con su dulce sonrisa, bese su mejilla.

-Sasu-chan que bueno verte hijo –dijo mi madre con esa aura de tranquilidad

-¿todo bien madre? –dije serio y levemente preocupado

-todo bien, solo venía a mi revisión mensual, lo bueno es que todo está en orden –dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y nos dirigíamos a la salida

-Me alegra –sonreí levemente.

Casi al salir mi madre soltó su suave agarre para saludar a alguien.

-Doctora Haruno –Llamó

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia la mencionada por mi madre, volví a sentir esa sensación de estar en las nubes, mientras tragaba pesado.

-Sra Uchiha, nos veremos el siguiente mes ¿si? –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, si antes me sentía en las nubes ahorita mismo me encontraba surcando las estrellas, ¿cómo podía haber un ser tan hermoso?

-Claro hija –contesto mi madre –ven –la llamo, sin estar del todo advertido, sentí mis manos sudar frio – te presento, él es mi hijo del cual te hable, Uchiha Sasuke –se escuchaba el orgullo en la voz de mi madre, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño y una sonrisa pícara.

Ella me observo detenidamente con leve rubor en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa me tendió su mano.

-Sakura Haruno, un placer.

La observe a ella y observe su mano y nuevamente su hermoso rostro

-El placer es mío –dije mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y depositaba un casto beso.

La vi sonrojarse aún más y me pareció simplemente perfecto.

-Sakurita, ¿no quisieras acompañarnos a tomar un café? –ofreció mi madre y antes de que la pelirrosa tratara de imponer un excusa –Sé que ya terminaste tu turno por hoy.

Ante las palabras de mi madre y además su mirada suplicante, se que ella no podría poner resistencia, asi que de una vez por todas lo acepto.

Fuimos a Mr. Coffe,

-Me disculpan, tengo una llamada –se excusó mi mama mientras tomaba su toma su teléfono dejándonos a Sakura y a mi solos los dos.

-Este lugar es hermoso y muy tranquilo –hizo conversación ella

-Hmp –Fue lo único que los nervios me dejaron contestar, vi su cara de incomodidad y un deje de tristeza, me partió el alma tan solo ese gesto –yo… -pero me vi interrumpido.

-Chicos Itachi vino por mí, los dejo solos, para que se conozcan

Sin saber qué hacer ni decir mi madre se retiró rápidamente

-creo que yo también debería de irme –se notaba la intranquilidad en su voz

-espera, -dije sin saber que más decir – ya pediste un Pie de limón y un café, porque no esperas para tomarlo y yo te puedo ir a dejar –dije rápidamente - ¿si quieres? –tratando de menguar mi atrevimiento.

-Claro –dijo ella con esa radiante sonrisa.

Quede embobado.

Ella empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, al parecer un poco de lápiz labial, mientras se lo aplicaba yo estaba idiotizado apreciando esos rosados labios que se veían tan suaves, pero que tristemente no podría comprobar al contacto.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia otro lugar, yo un poco apenado pero trate de ocultarlo, observe en su bolso un libro.

-¿Benedetti? –Dije sin más.

Ella se sonrojo

-Si

-Es una lástima –empecé yo ante su confundida mirada –que no estés conmigo, cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro y acabo la planilla y pienso diez minutos y estiro las piernas como todas las tardes y hago así con los hombros para aflojar la espalda –mientras hacía gesto para darle sabor al poema- y me doblo los dedos y le saco mentiras –me lo sabia de memoria.

-Es una lástima –me interrumpió ella con una sonrisa, y esta vez fui yo el confundido, confundido por su tono de voz – que no estés conmigo, -Comprendí –cuando miro el reloj y son las cinco, y soy una manija que calcula intereses o dos manos que saltan sobre cuarenta teclas o un oído que escucha como ladra el teléfono o un tipo que hace números y les saca verdades –mire sus hermosos ojos y quede completamente flechado

-Es una lástima que no estés conmigo, cuando miro el reloj y son las seis –dije yo para lo que ella continúo

-podrías acercarte de sorpresa y decirme "¿qué tal?" y quedaríamos –dijo ella, con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos

-yo con la mancha roja de tus labios –poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban… -tu con el tizne azul de mi carbónico –al fin se dio el tan ansiado contacto.

Dulces y suaves labios, que hicieron que mí ser se inflara de felicidad.

Ante la falta de oxígeno nos separamos, aunque no mucho, aun podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios.

-Eres perfecta –le dije

.

.

.

..

Sin decirlo el amor toco a mi puerta, y el amor del cual siempre dude su existencia.

Mi error fue creer saber sobre la llegada del amor, cuando ni siquiera lo había llegado a conocer.

Lo mejor en la vida es amar y ser amado.

Llego a mi casa y la pequeña Sarada de apenas 4 años corre junto con Ooka, nuestro perro, a saludarme tras mi llegada, cargo a mi pequeña en brazos y acaricio suavemente a Ooka y me dirijo a la cocina y ahí veo.

A mi hermosa e inteligente esposa, Sakura…con su pancita de embarazo de tres meses y una hermosa sonrisa.

-te amo –le dije mientras besé su vientre abultado

-y yo a ti

.

Ahora esa casa, si era un hogar.

.

.

…

.

" _como he podido ir y venir por tanto años…. Sin ti…."_


End file.
